Dead Moon Circus vs. Sailor Senshi
by puddingsworth
Summary: Now showing- VENUS vs. CERECERE Please R&R!!
1. Mercury vs. PallaPalla

The Dark Moon Circus Vs. The Sailor Senshi  
  
yuuyaku: Hello, and welcome to the fight of the millenium! Each member of the Dark Moon Circus will go up against each of the Sailor Senshi, except Sailor Moon and Saturn. Sailor Moon will anchor the fights with me, while Saturn is the referee. Anyway, this will be a battle you don't wanna miss!  
  
Moon: In the blue corner, meet PallaPalla!  
  
PallaPalla: *smiles and waves* Hiya!  
  
Moon: In the other blue corner,----  
  
yuuyaku: Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, the other blue corner?? There's only one blue corner!!!  
  
Moon: No, you see, it's like with chicken and pork. Chicken is the white meat, and pork, is the other white meat, and, well, babies are the other other white meat, but babies shouldn't be included in this example. It's the same thing with corners, The blue corner, and the other blue corner, since Mercury and PallaPalla are both blue, and-----------  
  
yuuyaku: No, stop, I get it, but I don't know how you do. Just continue announcing, will ya?  
  
Moon: Okay, but you're the one who brought it up. Like I was saying, In the other blue corner, we have Sailor Mercury!  
  
Mercury: *poses and waves*   
  
yuuyaku: You suck, Mercury!! Go PallaPalla!! Whomp Mercury's @$$  
  
PallaPalla: I will! *gives thumbs up*   
  
Moon: Wait!!!! You're supposed to be rooting for the Senshi!! You're a senshi, too, SAILOR HARMONY, SENSHI OF MUSIC!!!!!!!  
  
yuuyaku: And if I am Sailor Harmony, that doesn't matter, now does it?  
  
Moon: Well, why don't you like her?  
  
yuuyaku: Listen, if you wanna make somethin' of this, go ahead, cuz' I got my henshin stick right here, but if you wanna know the real reasons, she has lame powers, bookworm, too smart, hates--------  
  
Moon: I get it.   
  
yuuyaku: Okay!!!! *picks up a Triangle and dings it* Fight!!  
  
Moon: A Triangle?!?  
  
yuuyaku: Look, our budget wouldn't cover a bell. Now you two fight!  
  
Mercury: Are you really going to fight me?  
  
PallaPalla: *sings* I'm sorry Miz Mizuno, but I am for reeeeaaalllll..................................  
  
Mercury: Okie Dokie. Muh-cuh-ree Bubbahs........Blahst!!!!!  
  
PallaPalla: *pops the bubbles* Well, well, well... *voice turns dark and angry* Is that all you got, b****?   
  
Mercury: Excuse me, but did you just call me a female dog?  
  
PallaPalla: You got it, Sherlock. But now it's time for me to get rid of you. *pulls out cue ball and stick* Time to die, missy.  
  
Mercury: Correction, it's you who will die.   
  
PallaPalla: Nah....... *shoots cueball into Mercury's forehead, leaving a small hole in the center of it*  
  
Mercury: Hey! My brain might leak out!! Muh-cuh-ree Awwkwa Mirahsh!!  
  
PallaPalla: *gets wet* Thanks for the bath!! *snaps her fingers, making a vaccuum cleaner appear* It's time for you to get cleaned out, honey. *puts the end of the vacuum to the hole in Mercury's forehead, and turns it on, sucking out all of her insides*  
  
Mercury: I feel lightheaded........*collapses*.....*dies*  
  
yuuyaku: Some call the morgue. It's 100 degrees in here. I don't think we want to leave the body right there.   
  
Moon: Have SOME sympathy!!!! She was a fellow senshi!!  
  
yuuyaku: sorry. I ran out of sympathy last month.  
  
Moon: Empathy?  
  
yuuyaku: nope.  
  
Moon: Anyway, PallaPalla is our winner!  
  
PallaPalla:*winks*  
  
yuuyaku: step in the winner's corner, PallaPalla.  
  
Moon: Tomorrow, it will be a face-off between VesuVesu and Sailor Mars.   
  
yuuyaku: Until then, seeya!!!! *winks*  



	2. Mars vs. VesuVesu

yuuyaku: *runs in the arena, gasping for breath* S-sorry I'm late.  
  
Moon: I bet you are.  
  
yuuyaku: I'm earlier than you usually are. * pops Moon in the back of her head*  
  
Moon: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
yuuyaku: Oh, shut up.  
  
Moon: Waaah!  
  
yuuyaku: *rolls her eyes* Lets get on with the fight. Today, we have VesuVesu against Sailor Mars!!  
  
Moon: *snifsnif* Here we go! *points at the red corner* In the red corner, we have VesuVesu!!  
  
VesuVesu: *grins and punches into the air* Time for me to have a senshi sandwich!!  
  
Moon: In the other red corner, ------  
  
yuuyaku: *sighs*  
  
Moon: We have our fire senshi, Sailor Mars!!  
  
Mars: *bows* Hey!!!  
  
yuuyaku: Woooooo!!! Go Mars!  
  
Moon: You want HER to win!!  
  
yuuyaku: Won't you SHUT UP?!??!!!  
  
Moon: *snif*  
  
Mars: Thanks, Yuya!! My best friend!!  
  
yuuyaku: Right on!!  
  
Moon: Don't you think we should start the fight now?  
  
yuuyaku: I'LL start the fight when I want to!!  
  
Moon: *stubbornly* Fine. *Crosses arms in front of chest and pouts*  
  
*Tuxedo Kamen flies into the arena on a rope wearing a loincloth, a la Tarzan*  
  
Moon: Hi, my Mamo-san!!  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: Burrr, Its a little drafty in here, don't you think?  
  
yuuyaku: Try putting more clothes on, Oh Smart One.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: A heh heh, heh. *stops laughing and looks down at what he's wearing* Ooops!  
  
Moon: Oh, no, you look cute like this. * stands up* I'll go put on a Jane costume. They're backstage.   
  
yuuyaku: *grabs Moon's hand* No, you won't.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: *snaps his fingers and suddenly changes into his tuxedo* There!!  
  
Mars: Can we fight now?   
  
VesuVesu: Yeah!!  
  
yuuyaku: *picks up triangle* Okay!!  
  
Mars: A Triangle?  
  
Moon: It's a budget thing.  
  
Mars: Oh.   
  
yuuyaku: *sweatdrops* Hehe. *dings triangle* Fight!  
  
Mars: Bring it on!!  
  
VesuVesu: I will. *pulls out cuestick and begins to thwap Mars with it* Thwap Thwap!!  
  
Mars: Oooh, ouch, ow!!   
  
Saturn: Naughty VesuVesu! Play by the rules! There is no thwapping, bopping, or whoopping allowed!! *takes away VesuVesu's cuestick and pokes her with her glaive* Only Whomping and popping are allowed!  
  
Mars: *rubs the bruises on her face* Ughh, thanks Saturn.  
  
Saturn: Welcome.   
  
Mars: Prepare to be whompped, kiddo!!  
  
Saturn: *smiles at Mars, the glares at VesuVesu* Good Mars, you're playing by the rules. VesuVesu, take a lesson.  
  
VesuVesu: *sticks tongue out at Saturn*  
  
Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!!!!!!!! !*arrow flies into Ves'Ves's stomach*  
  
VesuVesu: Auggggghhhhhhhhh!! *starts coughing up fire* My esophogus!!! Oh, the pain!!   
  
Mars: *snickers* This is easier than I thought!   
  
VesuVesu: *coughs up smoke* I'm gone......................................................*dies*  
  
Mars: Cha-ching!!  
  
yuuyaku: Yezzzzzzzzzzz!! Go Rei! Go Rei! *gives Mars a high-five*  
  
Mars: *swings hips* I won! I won!   
  
Moon: And Mars is the winner!!  
  
yuuyaku: Go to the winners corner with PallaPalla. points at the winner's corner*  
  
Moon: Tomorrow, JunJun Vs Jupiter!!  
  
yuuyaku:Don't miss it!!!!!  
  
  



	3. Jupiter vs. JunJun

yuuyaku: And, were back!   
  
Moon: Welcome to round 3 of our Dark Moon Circus Vs. The Sailor Senshi Battles!  
  
yuuyaku: Today it wil be a fierce battle between the Senshi's Sailor Jupiter and JunJun of the Dead Moon Circus. Are our contestants here?  
  
JunJun: *runs in the Arena* Yo!  
  
yuuyaku: Welcome, JunJun!  
  
JunJun: *glares at yuuyaku and curses* Yeah, right, you little.......  
  
Moon: Whoa! Okay, JunJun, calm down.  
  
yuuyaku: I think I see Mako-chan coming in.   
  
Jupiter: *waves* Hi!!!!  
  
yuuyaku: Take to your corners, please.   
  
Moon: Alright. In the Green corner, we have JunJun!!  
  
Dead Moon Circus Audience: *cheers*  
  
Senshi Audience: *jeers*  
  
Moon: In the other green corner, we have--------------  
  
yuuyaku: *big sigh*  
  
Moon: ---------Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
Senshi Audeince: *cheers*  
  
Dead Moon Circus Audience: *jeers*  
  
Moon: Ready, set -----------  
  
yuuyaku: *dings triangle* Fight!!  
  
Jupiter and JunJun: Triangle?  
  
yuuyaku: Don't ask.   
  
Jupiter: Come on, chicken booty!! Sparrrrrkleeenggg Wiiiiiiide Presssssssuuuuuuuuurre!!!  
  
JunJun: Ouch!! Watch it!! *shoves cuestick into Jupiter's stomach*  
  
Jupiter: Oh, owowowowowowowowowowowow!!! Get it out!!   
  
Saturn: *pulls out cuestick* There!  
  
Jupiter: *sees her lungs on the cuestick* How'd that happen?   
  
JunJun: Ha! You can't breathe!  
  
Jupiter: Why, I believe your right. *collapses*  
  
JunJun: Time to finish her up. *runs out of arena*   
  
yuuyaku: Hey! Wher'd she go??   
  
JunJun: *drives back in on tractor* Yez!! *runs over Makoto*  
  
yuuyaku: I guess it's over.   
  
Moon: Poor Makoto.  
  
yuuyaku: Our winner is---------------JunJun!! Go to the winner's circle with PallaPalla and Mars.   
  
Moon: Next week, CereCere vs. Sailor Venus!!  
  
yuuyaku: Seeya next time!!!  



	4. Venus vs. CereCere

yuuyaku: Konnichiwa!!   
  
Moon: Hey!  
  
yuuyaku: And were back for round 4 of the Dead Moon Circus vs. The Sailor Senshi!!  
  
Moon: If you haven't already guessed, today it's CereCere against Sailor Venus. In the orange corner, we have Sailor Venus!  
  
Venus: *walks in and sits on stool in orange corner* Hiya, peoples!!  
  
yuuyaku: Oh, and let me guess: CereCere is in the OTHER orange corner?  
  
Moon: No, actually, CereCere is in the yellow corner.   
  
yuuyaku: *is incredibly confused* Righty-O.   
  
CereCere: *walks in and starts giving everyone the "finger"* Yo!! Why all you people think I'm the good girl? Huh?? Huh?? I AM talking to you!  
  
yuuyaku: Sure. Uh-huh.   
  
Moon: Okay! Let's get this party started!!   
  
yuuyaku: Everyone's a comedian today....... *dings triangle* Fight!   
  
CereCere: Wait! Hold up! A triangle?   
  
Mars: *steps out of the winner's circle* They can't afford a bell, alright?!? This ain't no sponsered event or anything.   
  
yuuyaku: *nods, trying to understand* Yes. This ain't the Ritz. Now fight!   
  
CereCere: Alright. You wanna piece of this? Yeah? Yeah?   
  
Venus: *smiling sweetly* Yep! Sure do! *pulls out a melon baller and scoops out a piece of CereCere's arm*   
  
CereCere: Hey! She got a piece of me, Saturn-ref-lady!  
  
Saturn: She's abiding by the rules.   
  
CereCere: *pouting* You suck!  
  
Venus: *sticks out tongue* Nyah Nyah Nyah! I got a piece of youuuu!!  
  
CereCere: You little &$#@!! *takes cuestick and shoves it into Venus's ear, which breaks through to the other side*  
  
Venus: *collapses*  
  
CereCere: I won! I won! *dances*  
  
Saturn: *checking Venus's pulse* She's not dead. You haven't won.  
  
CereCere: LIAR!  
  
Venus: *slowly gets up* She's no liar. Now, VENUS LUUUB CHAIN ENCIRCLEEEE!  
  
yuuyaku: What's with the "I'm a senshi but use the dub attacks" thing?  
  
Moon: *shrugs* I dunno.   
  
CereCere: *is being choked by the chain* Get this offff meeee!!  
  
Venus: Sorry. It's super-dee-duper strong steel coated with gold.   
  
CereCere: I'm choking!!  
  
yuuyaku: *shrugs* And?  
  
CereCere: *dies*  
  
yuuyaku: And that's that.   
  
Moon: Our winner is SAILOR VENUS!!! Go to the winners' circle.   
  
Venus: Yay!!  
  
yuuyaku: Stay tuned for our next fight: SAILOR URANUS vs. TIGER'S EYE! *wink*   
  
  
  



End file.
